eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Running Coaches
Try to get your coach before you actually need them! Don't wait till you get a group to find out you don't have the needed coach! From Forkwatch (FW) to Blackwater (BW) To get BW coach: from FW, go out the exit follow path down to the little market area, from there, follow road south to the guarded covered-bridge. From the bridge, follow the river east. Soon you will come upon a couple of water locks, or dams if you prefer, there is a fork in the river there but the water locks kind of masks them, just be sure not to follow the river north, you want the east branch of the river. Keep running/swimming east along river, soon the river will begin to turn south. BW will be on the left side of the river. You can use the river, riverbanks, and both sides of the river to avoid bad mobs. From Grobb To Hazinak (Haz) To get Haz coach from Grobb, make your way to the east coast, follow the coast north, soon you'll see a large statue on the south side of the river and the a city on the other side of the river.The coach is inside of the city. Also, there is a road you can follow north, from Grobb, that leads through Guk , and takes you Haz. From Darvar Manor (DM) To Surefall Glades (SFG) To get SFG coach from DM. This is really easy to do without SOW or INVIS, if you simply take your time and watch out for nasties! From DM, run west by northwest, SFG is two zones away to the NW as the crow flys. However, the safest way is to run north and slightly west to Blackburrow zone, then run full west two zone to SFG. From Darva Manor (DM) To Moradhim (Mora) To get Moradhim coach from DM. From DM coach run east to the river behind the coach. Follow the river north. Use the river and the river banks to avoid nasties. Run north along the river for 3 zones! When you get to Diren Village zone, get on the east side of the river. Soon, you will be running along some mountains by the river. Then, you will see a wooden fort, which is Direns's hold. When, you see Diren's hold, look for a pass between the mountain heading east! Make your way east, and sightly south, soon you will enter Moradhim zone, and will see Moradhim city. The coach is outside of the city along the road, and not inside the city itself. From Klick To Fayspires (Fay) To get Fay coach from Klick; from Klick's coach head out west gate and follow the road till the road just past a small village (Kera Village). From the end of the road, just run west, slightly south, till you see the coach! From Freeport (FP) To Highbourne (HB) To get HB coach from FP coach. In FP, run east to the first dock, there is a dock guy there, talk to him, he will ask you if you want to go to the new world, say yes! When you get to the new world you will be next to the dock guy there, talk to him. He will ask you if you want to go to the old world, say yes, this time you will be given a choice of going to HB or FP, go to HB. From Highpass (HP) To Darvar Manor (DM) To get DM coach from HP; Head out of the west gate in HP, past the guard gate, watch for second rock on the right side of the road, then go west cross country. Get invis. Make your way west till you come come upon a north-south river, follow river north a small ways to DM. The long way and safest way would be to head out the west gate in HP and follow the road, the road will fork in Bandit Hills zone, take west fork to DM. From Bobble by the Water (BBW) To Rivervale (Riv) From Bobble-by-Water, run west to North Kithicor Zone (two zones away). Somewhere, in North Kithicor(W), you will find a west-heading road, follow it to Rivervale's East entrance. You'll have to go through Rivervale proper to the other exit (West side) to get the coach. From Freeport (FP) To Highpass (HP) From FP coach, run west along the east-west mountain-chain, continue west when this east-west mountain ends. Soon you will come to another mountain-chain running south-north, follow alond the side of this mountain north! As soon, as you can cross over the mountain heading west, do so, and follow along the mountain wrapping around west then north. Soon, you will see a road heading south, get off the mountain and follow this road through Bastable village and on to HP. From Bobble By the Water (BBW) To Klick'Anon From BBW, follow the river north till you enter the zone of Collinridge Cemetary, then run north by nortwest till you see the large stonework entrance to Klick. From Neriak To Castle Felstar(aka Fort Seriak) From Neriak, follow the road north out of Neriak to the river, cross over the river heading west through Collinridge Cemetary zone. Once you enter Fort Seriak zone, make your way to northeast section and look for the fort on the east side of the lake. From Neriak To Freeport (FP) Make your way to the east coast and follow the coast south all the way to FP. You will pass through two zones; Bobble By The Water and Hodstock/Temby. Use the coast and water to aviod nasties. From Moradhim (Mora) To Halas From Moradhim coach, run north by northwest till your completly out of view of the city, then head west to the main North-south river. Follow this river north all the way to Halas. Use the river and riverbanks to aviod nasties. From Halas To Castle Lightwolf (CLW) From Halas tunnel entrance, run to the very southwest corner part of Halas zone. From there, go west till you hit the mountains, while running on the side of the mountain, make your way south and west, till you can pass through the west passageway. Once you are in this west mountain-passageway, head west through Guardian Forest zone then into the CLW zone. CLW is in the © part of zone. From Castle Lightwolf (CLW) to Murnf Run due south from CLW, if you have no invis, it can be rough but not impossible! Murnf is in the North-Central part of zone. From Wyndhaven (Wynd) To Zentar's Keep (ZK) Just run north along coast till you get into ZK zone, you will pass through two zones, Mariel Village and Bogman Village, then head west by northwest to the castle-keep©. Invis will make it easy, but can do it without. From Surefall Glades (SFG) To Murnf There are no real direct paths leading to Murnf! One way is; From SFG follow the mountain west to the coast, then, wrap around the same mountain north, and then east, and then head back east till you enter Murnf Zone. Murnf is in the North-Central part of zone. From Qeynos (Qey) To Wyndhaven (Wynd) Follow road north by northeast all the way to Wyndhaven. Use the road closest to the coast. You will passby various villages in Whale Hill zone, just stay on a northward course! From Wyndhaven (Wynd)To Surefall Glades (SFG) Run east through Jetho's Cast zone till you enter SFG zone, follow the mountain till you see mountain tunnel entrance, which is the entrance to SFG. From Darvar Manor (DM) To Forkwatch (FW) Follow road south from DM. While in Alseop's Wall zone, the road will wrap around west, take the first road that exits south. You will pass small Gypsie camp. Soon, you will see FW high up on the hill, west of the road. From Highbourne (HB) To Qeynos (Qey) Run north along coast, when you come to the river outlet to the sea look for a coastal village, begin to follow road north. Or, just follow coast to Qey. From Forkwatch (FW) To Blackwater (BW) Follow the river east, while staying on the south bank of the river. When the river wraps around south, stay on the west bank. Use the river and riverbanks to avoid nasties. Beware of the river locks, they can confuse you as to which river you may be on! Stay on the south bank, then west bank, as you follow river, and you should be ok! From Blackwater (BW) To Gerntar's Mine (GM) If you can get INVIS and SOW, do so! If not, this can be very dangerous run! But, not impossible, as I will not beg for invis or sow, I ran it many times. Ok, from BW run south by southwest. If you go more westerly, follow the mountain south to GM. Stay off of the tops large hills, there are spiders Ebony Recluse that you cannot solo! As you make your way around the mountains south and west, you will past the tunnels of GM, go past them, soon you'll run into GM. From Blackwater ((BW) aka Brog Fens) To Oasis Just follow river south by southeast, stay on the north bank as you past river locks and you should stay on the RIGHT river! :) Use the river and the riverbanks to avoid nasties! Soon you will come upon a large settlement, which is Oasis. From Oasis To Hazinak (Haz) From Oasis, follow river south by southeast till you reach Haz. If you want evil coach then enter the city proper. If, you want the good coach, then follow river to the sea, soon you see a large statue on the south banks of the river high up on the hill, the coach is near this statue. From Gerntar's Mines (GM) to Kerplunk (Ker) Run southeast till you enter Kerplunk zone, Kerplunk is in © part of zone! Easy run if you have INVIS! From Forkwatch (FW) To Dark Solace (DS) From FW, head east on the road to the little market area below FW, then follow road south to the covered bridge with guards. Cross the bridge, follow road south till it wraps west, then get off road heading south slightly west, look for entrance into mountain. Once you enter the mountain entrance, you will need to make your way to the SECRET entrance to where the coach is. The secret wall you can pass through is behind an altar type area. There is a NPC there you need to talk to, he will ask you if you are truly evil, say yes, and then pass through the wall behind him! On the way out, you need to talk to the gnome feller to pass through the wall again. From Darvar Manor (DM) to MT.Hatspike (aka Last Inn) Follow the river north. If, you swim the river and use the riverbanks, you can avoid nasties. Just as you enter the Mt.Hatespike zone, look for a village on the eastside bank of the river. This place is called the LAST INN, AKA Mt.Hatespike! From Oggok to Kerplunk (Ker) Head south by southeast to a Tunnel-gate heading east. Pass through this gate, on the other side of gate head east and slightly north to Kerplunk ©. This run will be VERY hard without invisibility! I made it once as a low level without invis, but died several times! Dang near impossible to run, and has to be the hardest coach run in the game. Good luck! Get high-level help or long lasting invis! Grobb To Haziank (Haz) Follow Grobb's crappy road system north. Or, make way to east coast and follow coast north till you reach Haz. The roads near Grobb are twisty, but they all end up exiting north and, entering Grobb. Following the road northwards, you will pass through a Troll camp in Guk, keep heading north. From Darvar Manor(DM) to Honjour (aka Fog Marsh) Run due west through Al Karad Ruins zone to Fog Marsh zone. The village area is Fog Marsh (E) area. ***NOTE*** When you do try to use the coach to coach to DS, he will try to trick you. You want the coach that is in the shadow. From Freeport (FP) to Muniel's Tea Garden (MTG) Just run along the coast south till you reach MTG proper! CONNECTING COACH DIAGRAM